


A Moment Alone

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, Teasing, possessive, slow seduction, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The moment they were alone, Ron pounced...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of lick at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/).

**Title:** A Moment Alone  
 **Summary:** _The moment they were alone, Ron pounced..._  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Ron's getting frisky:P  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the prompt of lick at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/).

A Moment Alone

  
The moment they were alone, Ron pounced, imprisoning Harry's wrists in his hands and slamming him against the wall. He pinned his wrists above his head and Harry moaned as Ron's knee slipped between his legs.

Ron smiled broadly and leaned in to kiss his captive, slowly savoring the contrast between the softness of Harry's lips and the rough scratch of his stubble. He paused to place a teasing lick in the corner of Harry's mouth before pulling away.

"Mine," Ron rasped possessively.

Breathlessly Harry whispered, "Always".

Ron smiled, captured Harry's lips and knew that he was always Harry's too.


End file.
